


Old Habits

by 29_WhiteLilies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Post 2x21, somewhere in 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_WhiteLilies/pseuds/29_WhiteLilies
Summary: Alice continues to list all the vile motives he could have for his visit and he slowly realizes that he doesn’t have any answers for her. For the past few days, he hasn’t been sure if he wants to grab her by the shoulders to shake her and yell at her or to pull her close and never let her go, so he avoided seeing her altogether. But now he is here and Alice is swaying like she can barely keep herself upright for another moment. He takes a step towards her and his arms shoot out to steady her because that’s what he does, what he’s always done.aka Alice and FP try to heal their wounds the only way they know...





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something after that underwhelming finale but it somehow didn't work out the way I wanted... Not happy with this, but I put too many hours into it to just have it sit on my laptop forever... xD
> 
> Disclaimer: Parts of this fic, especially some lines of dialogue between Alice and FP, are eerily similar to the fic "stay here now" by difranxo, which was posted a few days ago. I swear that these similarities are a coincidence - most of my story was written by then. I was so surprised, I even addressed the matter in the comment section of "stay here now". Difranxo was kind enough to encourage me to publish my story anyway, which was really kind. 
> 
> Anyway, make sure to check out "stay here now" if you haven't already! It's an absoltely beautiful piece and basically the better version of what I attempted to do here... xD

He isn’t exactly sure how or why he ended up at her doorstep of all places. The house is dark and quiet and the nosy neighbors and reporters he has seen lurking around the place for the past few days finally seem to be gone.

He has been knocking for a while and with every impact, his knuckles feel a little more numb than before. Suddenly, finally, the door is jerked open from inside.

“What the fuck do you-“ Alice stops mid-growl.

“FP?”

She looks surprised but her expression remains hard as she pulls him through the door and slams it shut behind them. 

He takes a moment to really look at her while she is locking up with hectic, jerky movements. The room is dark but there is enough light coming from the kitchen for him to see the state Alice is in. Her hair is an unruly mess, her face is completely bare, eyes slightly swollen and her peach-colored silk robe looks almost bizarre over the baggy-t-shirt-and-sweatpants combo she is wearing.

When all the locks have finally clicked shut, she whirls around to face him.

“Care to tell me what the hell you’re doing here?”

She waves her arms around in a dramatic gesture and almost trips over her own bare feet.

“Did you come to gloat? To tell me that I got what I deserved?”

The realization that she is completely drunk would have been amusing to him if it weren’t for the circumstances.

Alice continues to list all the vile motives he could have for his visit and he slowly realizes that he doesn’t have any answers for her. For the past few days, he hasn’t been sure if he wants to grab her by the shoulders to shake her and yell at her or to pull her close and never let her go, so he avoided seeing her altogether. But now he is here and Alice is swaying like she can barely keep herself upright for another moment. He takes a step towards her and his arms shoot out to steady her because that’s what he does, what he’s always done.

The shove comes unexpected and almost knocks him off his feet.

“Don’t touch me, FP! Don’t you _dare_ to touch me!” Alice hisses, “Your grabby hands are the reason we are in this mess in the first place.”

His brows furrow in confusion. She can’t mean-, she wouldn’t-

“If you had any dignity back then, if you hadn’t persisted on following me around after we broke up, if you hadn’t _begged_ for that one last fuck-“

She would. Of course she would. He tries to sound calm, but his insides are curling up with rage, “Alice, you’re drunk. Maybe you should-“

She laughs. It’s a hollow, cruel sound

“Oh _I’m_ drunk? That’s rich coming from a man whose main food group is beer and cheap scotch. Maybe I should what, FP? Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten pregnant in high school? Maybe I shouldn’t have been alone when I was in labor for a whole day and scared out of my mind! Maybe I shouldn’t have been alone when they took away _my son_!”

This is it. He snaps.

“You mean the son I never knew about or got to see or hold because you KEPT HIS EXISTENCE FROM ME?”

He has her backed up against the door in three long strides. There’s so much pain and fear in her eyes, but all of his own pain and anger has him trembling. Everything that has happened between them and with the Serpents and Jughead. God, Jughead… He has to clench his fists to stop the tears.

“I almost lost a child because of my fucked up decisions as a father but giving up Charles is on you, Allie. Not me.”

Alice goes completely still and just stares at him for a few long moments. Tears are soundlessly making their way down her cheeks.

“It doesn’t matter. He’s dead” Her voice is barely a broken whisper.

All the rage and the tension leaves his body at her last word. He feels Alice go limp and automatically wraps his arm around her waist to keep her from sliding down to the floor. His trembling hand blindly cups her jaw as he rests his forehead against hers. His own tears finally spill over.

“I know, baby. I know. And I’m so, so sorry.”

He barely gets the words out of his closed-up throat, but he can’t stop now. He carries her over to the couch and rocks her in his arms. He tells her that he didn’t mean it, that he is sorry, that it’s all going to be alright and that she’ll always have him. When he is done, he frantically starts over again and punctuates his words with soft caresses and kisses to her forehead, her temple, her nose, her cheeks. His whole face is wet with their combined tears, but he doesn’t care. Alice clings to him like she is drowning. All he knows is that he can’t let her.

At some point, one of his kisses lands on her lips. Then another. Then, Alice’s tongue is suddenly in his mouth and she is shifting in his lap to straddle him. All he can do is pull her closer and let his hands travel up the soft skin of her back under her old, worn t-shirt. Her kisses are sloppy and desperate and her nails are scratching over his scalp a little too frantically.

“Please, FP, touch me. I need to feel you” she whimpers into his neck. The smell of her hair is the same it was when she came to him after the young Serpents helped her chase the intruders from her home, the same it was when they were fifteen.

A part of him is still screaming that she has betrayed him. That she had his child and never told him. That he loved her and she left him. None of it matters when her hand is suddenly down his pants, stroking his half-hard cock just the way he likes it.

He groans and pushes her off his lap so that she is standing before him. Her robe and t-shirt land on the floor. He hums appraisingly when her bare nipples stiffen in the chilly room. A quick tug at her wrist brings Alice close enough for him to suck one of the stiff peaks into his mouth while his fingers untie the cords that hold her sweatpants in place and push them down her long legs, together with her panties. He releases her nipple to place the obligatory lingering kiss on the serpent on her hip.

Meanwhile, Alice pushes his flannel down his arms and pulls his lips away from her skin so she can take off his t-shirt. When it’s time for his pants and boxers to come off, she lowers herself to her knees and gently helps his feet out of the mess of fabric. She reaches for his throbbing erection and just the thought of her warm, wet mouth around him makes his eyes roll back into his head, but tonight, it’s not what he needs. Not what they both need.

“Come up here, Allie” he says and almost doesn’t recognize his own voice because of how breathless and raspy it sounds.

Alice straddles him again and when he drags a finger through her slit, it comes away completely coated in her need for him. The moan breaks from his throat before he can stop it. Her head is now resting against his shoulder and it sends shivers down his spine when she whimpers into his hear, “Please, FP, I need you inside of me.”

“Watch” he rasps back and helps her sit up. He lazily strokes his cock a few times before he grabs it at the base and gently guides her down until his tip is engulfed in her dripping heat. Their eyes meet. He can’t help but think that she never looks as beautiful as she does in these moments, when they are about to be joined in the most intimate way possible. Alice digs her nails into his shoulders and bites her lip, but never breaks eye contact as she slowly sinks down on him. Even after all these years, it’s still a tight fit. His hands are on her hips, fingers curling and uncurling rhythmically to keep him from urging her to move before she is ready. When she finally does, a strangled noise escapes him, but it is drowned out by her high-pitched yelp. They move in a slow, sensual rhythm for a while, but it isn’t enough for either of them. 

“FP, please” Alice whispers.

He tightens his hold on her hips and starts thrusting up whenever she grinds down. Her head falls back and she moans every time he surges all the way inside of her. She is tight, so damn tight around him. They lose their rhythm and their bodies just continue to rock into each other in frenzied, uncoordinated thrusts. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that there will be bruises where his fingers are digging into her skin, but Alice has never been one for sweet and slow. Her thighs are starting to quake on either side of him and her hips stutter. He knows that she is close. He is, too. Her hips snap against his in an insane pace. They are so tightly wrapped around each other, he has trouble knowing where he ends and she begins or whose moans and grunts are filling the air around them. He has to bite his lip to keep going, pushing into her harder, faster. Her walls are staring to flutter around him and he almost loses his mind. One of his hands sneaks between their bodies and he brushes his thumb against her clit it tight, shaky circles until a strangled cry echoes through the house and Alice comes undone on top of him. After that, it’s only three more trusts before he follows her over the edge, a raspy “Fuck, Allie” slipping from between his gritted teeth.

She collapsed against his chest and he wraps his arms tightly around her. They stay right there on the couch, motionless, until their panting slowly morphs back into regular breathing. At some point, Alice lifts her head and almost shyly meets his eyes, as if she isn’t sure what she’ll find there. He brushes a strand of hair away from her sweaty forehead and caresses her cheekbone. When her eyes light up at the tender gesture, he kisses her lazily.

Afterwards, he helps Alice up and supports her until the blood flow in her legs has gone back to normal. She hands him his boxers before she grabs his flannel from the floor and pulls it on. He can’t help but stop for a moment and stare at her. She looks radiant. He is mesmerized by her disheveled curls and long, toned legs as she crosses the living room.

“Are you coming?”

He snaps out of it. Her tone is playful and one of her eyebrows is raised in classic Alice fashion as she looks at him from the other end of the room. Only then does he realize that he is standing in the middle of the room, holding his boxers halfway up at knee height, one leg in and one still out, like a complete idiot. He can hear Alice snicker softly and feels a long-forgotten heat rise in his cheeks. Once his boxers are finally on, he sends her a withering glare, but apparently, he fails to make it convincing because she just shakes her head and keeps laughing. When he walks up to her, she grabs his hand and leads him up the stairs.

Turns out she has been sleeping in the guest room for the past few nights. They wordlessly slip under the covers and lie down facing each other.

“Thank you for coming over to see me, FP. Why do you always come to my rescue, no matter what I do to you?” Alice whispers into the dark between them. He just pulls her closer and rests his chin on top of her head.

“I don’t think I need to tell you the answer, Allie” he murmurs into her hair before he drifts off to sleep.

They both know that he is right.


End file.
